choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor Montmartre
Viktor Montmartre, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series, is the founder of Montmartre Pictures and is one of the most powerful people in LA. He made his first appearance in Book 2, Chapter 4. Appearance Viktor is a Caucasian male. He has gray hair and brown eyes. He wears a white business shirt, blue tie and blue business suit. Personality According to Victoria, Viktor has a reputation for being intimidating and short-tempered, even firing an actor for mocking him and ensuring that the offending actor was never hired again. He is manipulative and makes Your Character hire a new manager (despite the fact that Your Character was being represented by Chazz). Leland calls him a bully, a pestilence. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Toast of the Town (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Leveling Up (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-sles (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star * Chapter 5: Going Public... Persona * Chapter 6: Are You Ready to RUMBLE? * Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... * Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: From Russia, With Pain (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Fired-storm (Off-Screen) * Chapter 11: Take Two (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: I'll Take The High Road * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After... Right? Relationships Your Character Viktor is the producer of Double Agent, the movie Your Character acts in. He is friendly to Your Character when they first meet. He later assaults her in Book 2, Chapter 6, by attempting to solicit sex from her. After the assault, he is angry with Your Character for refusing him. He cuts down production budget, which leads to Matt's accident, and makes sure you fly on a different plane to Russia than your co-stars and stay in a run-down hotel. In Book 2, Chapter 9, he fires you after you leak details of Matt's accident to the press. He then threatens to make your life worse. Shortly after your return to L.A., you find out he booked the whole street where your new home is located for one of his movies. Filming is supposed to take several days without pause and everyone who enters or leaves the zone will be charged with trespassing. As soon as you are informed, he sends you a message, knowing where you are and making sure you know that he will learn about everything that happens in the street. Apricott Persimmon Apricott is Viktor's niece. She has a role in Double Agent despite being an inexperienced actress due to Viktor's demands that she be in the movie. John Castle Chazz reveals in Book 2, Chapter 10, that John Castle forced him to drop you as a client, following Viktor's will. It is revealed that Viktor knows Castle is embezzling money from his clients: if Castle had tried to reject his wish, Viktor would have made Castle's crime public. Gallery Viktormontmartreoffice.png|A View from his Office ThreateningnotetoRCDMC.png|Threatening Note from Viktor to Your Character in BK2, CH.7 Trivia * In Book 2, Chapter 3, Chazz says Viktor is also known as "the most powerful producer in all of Hollywood". According to him, Viktor once double-booked Beyonce and the Pope. * According to Victoria in Book 2, Chapter 4, he once made an actor - who wasn't working for Viktor - get fired because he made a joke about Viktor's tuxedo and made another male lead cry because of the many reshootings. ** She also mentions that he basically owns all major tabloids and gossip sites, including the blog Dirty Hollywood. She compares him to a spider with the town as its web. * As of Chapter 6 in Book 2, it appears that he's based on real-life film producer Harvey Weinstein, who was found guilty of several cases of sexual assault and harassment against actresses he worked with. https://www.usatoday.com/pages/interactives/life/the-harvey-weinstein-effect/ * His crimes include sexual assault and reckless endangerment. * The name Viktor is of Latin origin and means: Winner, conqueror. * The surname Montmartre is of French origin and means "mount of the martyr". Originally, it's "mon martis", which means "mount of Mars" (in other words, consecrated to the god of war). It also refers to the hill in Paris on which the Sacre-Coeur basilica is based. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopaths